Typical electric motor actuators in aircraft and/or large vehicle (e.g., trains, commercial equipment, and/or the like) brake systems may employ an electric motor actuator. In response to the actuator being engaged, the actuator translates a force-exerting member into and out the housing. This translating causes pressure changes in the air volume within the actuator, contributing to moisture ingress, which degrades the actuator operational life and performance.